Grandparents
by megaguy2222
Summary: I am officially back after about 2 years of being MIA. Set 5 years prior to ZEXAL, and it's a visit to the maternal grandparents for the Tsukumo siblings. With everything from shopping to a duel between grandpa and grandson. Oneshot. Second chapter is the same but without ANs.
1. ANs

Grandparents

It was a nice, sunny day in New Domino City, but, as is normal for siblings, two of them were fighting. (Not Leo and Luna, by the way.)

"But Grandpa and I were gonna duel today! I'm so feeling the flow right now!" (Guess who? Oh, and I don't use the Japanese verbal ticks like Yuma's "kattobing" or Vector's "jyan." "Feeling the flow" is not an accurate translation of "kattobing", by the way.) The one who just spoke was an 8 year-old, dark skinned boy with dual colored dark blue and pink hair named Yuma Tsukumo, who was currently arguing with his 15 year old older sister, Kari Tsukumo. (Oh, and in ZEXAL, Kari is 20 and Yuma's 13, so the age gap is accurate.) "Well, Grandma is going shopping with me today, so you'll have to reschedule." A man with graying black/yellow in his early sixties entered the room. "Alright, Yuma, Kari, what's going on?"

Yuma was the first to speak up. "You and me were gonna duel today, but Kari says that since she's going shopping shopping with Grandma, we can't duel!" The older man let out a small chuckle. "Well first of all, it's "you and I," and secondly, why can't you just do both?" he asked. This time Kari spoke up. "But Grandpa Yusei, (Yup, it's Yusei, well, in case you couldn't tell from the description) you said you'd go with us." 'Why did I let Akiza convince me into going?' "Tell you what Yuma, you go with us on that trip, and we can duel as many times as you want during your and your sister's visit." "ALRIGHT! I'M FEELING THE FLOW!"

-2 Hours Later-

'Why did I agree to this?' "Just hurry up and pick something! I wanna duel!" (I think you can tell who's talking there.)

-Afterwards-

"Alright! Now we can duel! You better be ready Grandpa, because I'm feeling the flow!"

"Ready as ever."

"LET'S DUEL!"

Turn 1: Yuma

Yuma drew a card from his deck. "I'll start us off. I summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode! Then I set a trap card face down and end my turn!" (Did anyone get that reference? Anyone? Darn it.)

Turn 2: Yusei

"It's my turn now. I draw! I set a monster face down in defense mode. I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Turn 3: Yuma

"I draw! I attack your face down monster with Zubaba Knight!" The face down was Shield Warrior, a monster with 1600 defense points, and, as Zubaba Knight had 1600 attack points, neither monster was destroyed, and no one took any damage. "I activate the Equip Spell Lightning Blade to Zubaba Knight, Raising its attack points by 700!" (ATK 1600 – 2300) "I also equip it with Big Bang Shot, raising its attack points by 400, and, when it attacks a defense mode monster, you take damage equal to the difference between my monster's ATK and your monster's DEF! I end my turn!" (ATK 2300-2700)

Turn 4: Yusei

"I summon Junk Synchron! (ATK 1300/DEF 500) Next I activate Double Summon! (Don't think I need to explain what that one does.) I summon Fortress Warrior from my hand! Let's rev it up! I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron and Shield Warrior with Level 2 Fortress Warrior! Appear, Stardust Dragon!" (ATK 2500/ DEF 2000) "Next I activate the Continuous Spell Burden of the Mighty! Each of your monsters loses 200 attack points times its Level!" (Zubaba Knight ATK 2700-2100) "Stardust Dragon, attack Zubaba Knight!"

"I activate a trap! Half Unbreak! Zubaba Knight isn't destroyed, and I only take half the damage I would have!" (Yuma LP 4000-3800)

"I end my turn!"

Turn 5: Yuma

"It's my turn, I draw! I activate a Spell Card, Blustering Winds! Now Zubaba Knight gains 1000 attack points until my next Standby Phase!" (ATK 2100-3100) "Attack Stardust Dragon, Zubaba Knight!" (Stardust Dragon is destroyed, Yusei LP 4000-3400) "I end my turn!"

Turn 6: Yusei

"It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Trap Card, Stardust Flash! This allows me to summon a "Stardust" monster back from the graveyard! Return from oblivion and take flight once more, Stardust Dragon! Next I summon Unknown Synchron! (ATK 0/DEF 0) Next I activate Double Summon! Appear, Swift Scarecrow! (ATK 0/ DEF 0) I tune Level 1 Unknown Synchron with Level 1 Swift Scarecrow! Appear, Formula Synchron! (ATK 200/DEF 1500) Next I tune Level 8 Stardust Dragon with Level 2 Formula Synchron! Descend, ruler of the infinite cosmos above! Shine now and forever more! Synchro Summon! Level 10, Shooting Star Dragon!" (ATK 3300/DEF 2500) "Attack Zubaba Knight!"

"I activate Waboku! My monsters can't be destroyed in battle this turn, and I take no damage!"

"I end my turn!" 'Yuma's really growing as a duelist, that's for sure.'

Turn 7: Yuma

"I draw! I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode! Next I activate two spells from my hand, Mage Power and United We Stand! I equip both to Zubaba Knight!" (ATK 2100-3700-5700) "Next I activate Magnum Shield!" (ATK 5700-6600) "This card combines Zubaba Knight's attack and defense points! Zubaba Knight, attack Shooting Star Dragon!" (Yusei LP 3400-100) "Now finish it, Gogogo Golem, attack directly!" (Yusei LP 100-0) "Well done Yuma. That was a great duel."

-Later that night-

Yusei opened the door to Yuma's room and quietly walked in. "Hey Yuma, you still awake champ?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you go out of your way to protect Zubaba Knight so much? Even at the cost of your own life points?"

The small child beamed at this. "It's because my monsters, are my friends. They help me out when I need them, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't do the same?"

The older man nodded. "Good answer, nothing is more important than the bonds you have with your friends. What you did shows you don't just treat your cards like tools. A lot of people do just that. Don't be like them Yuma."

"I would never dream of it!"

"That's my boy. Good night."

"Good night, grandpa."

Yusei went back to the living room to watch some TV before getting in bed, when his wife Akiza Izinski Fudo approached him.

"How was your day with your grandson?"

"It was great."

"I'm glad. Because I'm going to spend the day with him tomorrow," she smiled.


	2. No ANs

Grandparents

It was a nice, sunny day in New Domino City, but, as is normal for siblings, two of them were fighting. (Not Leo and Luna, by the way.)

"But Grandpa and I were gonna duel today! I'm so feeling the flow right now!" The one who just spoke was an 8 year-old, dark skinned boy with dual colored dark blue and pink hair named Yuma Tsukumo, who was currently arguing with his 15 year old older sister, Kari Tsukumo. "Well, Grandma is going shopping with me today, so you'll have to reschedule." A man with graying black/yellow in his early sixties entered the room. "Alright, Yuma, Kari, what's going on?"

Yuma was the first to speak up. "You and me were gonna duel today, but Kari says that since she's going shopping shopping with Grandma, we can't duel!" The older man let out a small chuckle. "Well first of all, it's "you and I," and secondly, why can't you just do both?" he asked. This time Kari spoke up. "But Grandpa Yusei, you said you'd go with us." 'Why did I let Akiza convince me into going?' "Tell you what Yuma, you go with us on that trip, and we can duel as many times as you want during your and your sister's visit." "ALRIGHT! I'M FEELING THE FLOW!"

-2 Hours Later-

'Why did I agree to this?' "Just hurry up and pick something! I wanna duel!"

-Afterwards-

"Alright! Now we can duel! You better be ready Grandpa, because I'm feeling the flow!"

"Ready as ever."

"LET'S DUEL!"

Turn 1: Yuma

Yuma drew a card from his deck. "I'll start us off. I summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode! Then I set a trap card face down and end my turn!"

Turn 2: Yusei

"It's my turn now. I draw! I set a monster face down in defense mode. I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Turn 3: Yuma

"I draw! I attack your face down monster with Zubaba Knight!" The face down was Shield Warrior, a monster with 1600 defense points, and, as Zubaba Knight had 1600 attack points, neither monster was destroyed, and no one took any damage. "I activate the Equip Spell Lightning Blade to Zubaba Knight, Raising its attack points by 700!" (ATK 1600 – 2300) "I also equip it with Big Bang Shot, raising its attack points by 400, and, when it attacks a defense mode monster, you take damage equal to the difference between my monster's ATK and your monster's DEF! I end my turn!" (ATK 2300-2700)

Turn 4: Yusei

"I summon Junk Synchron! (ATK 1300/DEF 500) Next I activate Double Summon! (Don't think I need to explain what that one does.) I summon Fortress Warrior from my hand! Let's rev it up! I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron and Shield Warrior with Level 2 Fortress Warrior! Appear, Stardust Dragon!" (ATK 2500/ DEF 2000) "Next I activate the Continuous Spell Burden of the Mighty! Each of your monsters loses 200 attack points times its Level!" (Zubaba Knight ATK 2700-2100) "Stardust Dragon, attack Zubaba Knight!"

"I activate a trap! Half Unbreak! Zubaba Knight isn't destroyed, and I only take half the damage I would have!" (Yuma LP 4000-3800)

"I end my turn!"

Turn 5: Yuma

"It's my turn, I draw! I activate a Spell Card, Blustering Winds! Now Zubaba Knight gains 1000 attack points until my next Standby Phase!" (ATK 2100-3100) "Attack Stardust Dragon, Zubaba Knight!" (Stardust Dragon is destroyed, Yusei LP 4000-3400) "I end my turn!"

Turn 6: Yusei

"It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Trap Card, Stardust Flash! This allows me to summon a "Stardust" monster back from the graveyard! Return from oblivion and take flight once more, Stardust Dragon! Next I summon Unknown Synchron! (ATK 0/DEF 0) Next I activate Double Summon! Appear, Swift Scarecrow! (ATK 0/ DEF 0) I tune Level 1 Unknown Synchron with Level 1 Swift Scarecrow! Appear, Formula Synchron! (ATK 200/DEF 1500) Next I tune Level 8 Stardust Dragon with Level 2 Formula Synchron! Descend, ruler of the infinite cosmos above! Shine now and forever more! Synchro Summon! Level 10, Shooting Star Dragon!" (ATK 3300/DEF 2500) "Attack Zubaba Knight!"

"I activate Waboku! My monsters can't be destroyed in battle this turn, and I take no damage!"

"I end my turn!" 'Yuma's really growing as a duelist, that's for sure.'

Turn 7: Yuma

"I draw! I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode! Next I activate two spells from my hand, Mage Power and United We Stand! I equip both to Zubaba Knight!" (ATK 2100-3700-5700) "Next I activate Magnum Shield!" (ATK 5700-6600) "This card combines Zubaba Knight's attack and defense points! Zubaba Knight, attack Shooting Star Dragon!" (Yusei LP 3400-100) "Now finish it, Gogogo Golem, attack directly!" (Yusei LP 100-0) "Well done Yuma. That was a great duel."

-Later that night-

Yusei opened the door to Yuma's room and quietly walked in. "Hey Yuma, you still awake champ?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you go out of your way to protect Zubaba Knight so much? Even at the cost of your own life points?"

The small child beamed at this. "It's because my monsters, are my friends. They help me out when I need them, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't do the same?"

The older man nodded. "Good answer, nothing is more important than the bonds you have with your friends. What you did shows you don't just treat your cards like tools. A lot of people do just that. Don't be like them Yuma."

"I would never dream of it!"

"That's my boy. Good night."

"Good night, grandpa."

Yusei went back to the living room to watch some TV before getting in bed, when his wife Akiza Izinski Fudo approached him.

"How was your day with your grandson?"

"It was great."

"I'm glad. Because I'm going to spend the day with him tomorrow," she smiled.


End file.
